customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soulcalibur Endless Rage (Thevideotour1's version)
Soul Calibur Endless Rage is a weapon based fighting game made by the Namco fans. This game is similar to Tekken Endless Rage and Virtua Fighter Endless Rage. This game is for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay Like previous games in the series, Soul Calibur Endless Rage is a weapon-based fighting game. Players use high and low vertical and horizontal attacks to damage opposing player characters and can block incoming attacks or parry enemies' moves to gain a tactical advantage. Now the player can select what type of character you want to play from Soulcailbur IV to Soulcalibur V. Character Creation also returned to the game with over 500 equipments from Soulcalibur III, IV, Broken Destiny, V, and Lost Swords. Critcal Edge also returned to the game since Soulcalibur V. Weapon Gauge returned to this game sincE Soul Edge. Returning Characters *Algol - Power of Astral Chaos *Amy - Rapier *Arthur - Katana *Astaroth - Giant Ax *Cassandra - Sword & Shield *Cervantes - Long Sword & Pistol Sword *Greed - Dual Kunai *Hilde - Short Sword and Spear *Hwang - Dao *Ivy - Snake Sword *Kilik - Bo staff *Li Long - Nunchaku *Lizardman - Axe and Shield *Maxi - Nunchaku *Mitsurugi - Katana *Nightmare - Soul Edge (Zweihänder type) *Olcadan - All Weapons *Raphael - Rapier *Revenant - Wave Swords *Rock - Giant Mace *Seong Mi-Na - Zanbatou *Setsuka - Iaitō Hidden in an Umbrella Sword *Siegfried - Zweihänder *Sophitia - Sword and Shield *Taki - Dual Kodachi *Talim - Dual Tonfa *Tira - Ring Blade *Voldo - Dual Katars *Xianghua - Jian *Yoshimitsu - Katana and Sashimono *Yun-seong - Dao *Zasalamel - Death Scythe New Characters New characters debuted in this game, but they have fighting styles that are based on custom character disciplines from Soul Calibur III and unique ones. *Anastasia - Katana & Shuriken *Belial - Swordstaff *Chira - Sickle *Kratt - Lance *Kyoikujoyo - Shikomizue *Ladislava - Extendable Staff *Lehuo - Wind and fire wheels *Meichun - Chuí *Torgeir - Dagger Paired with a Small Bomb *Vulferam - Iron Sword (Zweihänder) Bonus Fighting Styles *Devil Jin (Tekken) - Returned from Soulcalibur V. Trivia *This video game will be set back in the year 1591, between the Soulcalibur III era and the Soulcalibur IV era. *In this game, all characters have 3 different costumes. *The sound effects from Soul Calibur II is used in this game. *For the old characters' Japanese voices in this game, they consists of attack and damage sound clips from Soulcalibur II. Zasalamel, Tira, Setsuka, Olcadan and Rock's Japanese voice consist of attack and damage sound clips from Soul Calibur III as well. *For Amy's voice in this game, it is based on the young girl 2 voice because she has brand new quotes and old attack and damage sound clips from Soul Calibur III. Characters Creation Voices Male * Heroic (English: Yuri Lowenthal) * Young Villager (English: David Vincent) * Rookie (English: Jay Lerner) * Young Knight (English: Kaiji Tang) * Stoic * Stone Cold (English: Kyle Hybert) * Rival (English: David Gallagher) * Hot-blooded * Joker * Scoundrel (English: Sam Riegel) * Brash (English: Anthony Jenkins) * Clean Cut (English: Spike Spencer) * Reliable Leader * Veteran Soldier (English: Kirk Thorton) * Studious (English: Dan Woren) * Rebel * Villainous (English: Richard Epcar) * Gruff (English: Troy Baker) Female * Heroic (English: Christine Marie Cabanos) * Upbeat (English: Janice Kawaye) * Young Lady (English: Eden Riegel) * Fun-Loving (English: Melissa Altro / Japanese: Eriko Fujimaki) * Peppy (English: Heather Hogan / Japanese: Kanako Tateno) * Rookie (English: Ali Hillis) * Cadet (English: Carrie Savage) * Upper Class (English: Cristina Pucelli) * Serious (English: Stephanie Sheh) * Flirtatious (English: Karen Strassman) * Alluring * Independent * Joker * Reliable Leader * Veteran Soldier * Mature * Sulty (English: Nicole Karrer) * Motherly (Actually the same as the woman voice from Soulcalibur III) * Big Sister Voice cast English Cast *Anne Hathaway as Ladislava *Bill Hader as Li Long *Cam Clarke as Hwang *Catherine Sutherland as Anastasia *Charles Kluasemeyer as Nightmare, Raphael *Chris O'Donnell as Belial *Cristina Vee as Meichun *Cynthia Holloway as Taki *Dave Mallow as Arthur *Ed Cunningham as Mitsurugi *Emil Lin as Chira *Erika Lenhart as Seong Mi-Na *Grant George as Kilik *Heather Halley as Cassandra *Heather Hogan as Amy *Hynden Walch as Talim *Jamieson Price as Algol *Jennifer Hale as Tira *Jesse McCartney as Lehuo *John Cleese as Greed *Jonah Hill as Kyoikojoyo *Jonathan Groff as Vulefram *Julie Ann Taylor as Hilde *Keith Silverstein as Zasalamel *Lani Minella as Ivy *Liam O'Brien as Torgeir *Michael McConnohie as Astaroth *Michael Reisz as Yun-seong *Michael Yarmush as Kratt *Mitch Urban as Yoshimitsu *Morgan Freeman as Rock *Patrick Seitz as Cervantes *Roger Craig Smith as Siegfried *Steve Van Wormer as Maxi *Tara Platt as Setsuka *Tom Hanks as Olcadan *Wendee Lee as Xianghua Character Creation (English Cast) *Carrie Savage as Girl 1 *Christy Lynn as Woman 1 *Cristina Pucelli as Girl 2 *Dan Woren as Man 1 *David Gallagher as Young Man 2 *E.G. Daily as Boy 2 *Heather Hogan as Young Girl 2 *Janice Kawaye as Young Girl 3 *Jay Lerner as Young Man 1 *Lee Everest as Old Man *Melissa Altro as Girl 3 *Nancy Cartwright as Boy 1 *Robert Patrick as Man 3 *Sarah Natochenny as Boy 3 *Stephanie Sheh as Young Girl 1 *Steve Bulen as Man 2 *Yuri Lowenthal as Young Man 3 Japanese Cast *Chikao Ōtsuka as Greed *Hideyuki Hori as Olcadan *Hikaru Midorikawa as Vulefram *Hironori Miyata as Li Long *Hiroshi Tsuchida as Zasalamel *Houko Kuwashima as Anastasia *Isshin Chiba as Maxi *Jin Urayama as Cervantes *Joji Nakata as Algol *Junichi Sawabe as Chira *Kanako Tateno as Amy *Kanehira Yamamoto as Arthur *Kaori Yagamata as Ladislava *Kiyoyuki Yanada as Rock *Kosuke Takaguchi as Belial *Kōsuke Toriumi as Yun-seong *Mamoru Miyano as Hwang *Masumi Arano as Tira *Miyuki Sawashiro as Ivy *Nanaho Katsuragi as Setsuka *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Siegfried *Norio Wakamoto as Yoshimitsu *Reiko Takagi as Cassandra *Ryoko Shintani as Xianghua *Ryōtarō Okiayu as Kratt *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo as Astaroth *Sachiko Kojima as Taki *Sanae Kobayashi as Seong Mi-Na *Shin-ichiro Miki as Kyoikujoyo *Sōichirō Hoshi as Kilik *Takahiro Sakurai as Torgeir *Takashi Ōhara as Lehuo *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Mitsurugi *Yasunori Masutani as Nightmare, Raphael *Yukari Tamura as Talim *Yuki Matsuoka as Meichun *Yūko Kaida as Hilde Character Creation (Japanese Cast) *Daisuke Kishio as Young Man 3 *Eriko Fujimaki as Girl 3 *Hirofumi Tanaka as Young Man 1 *Hiroki Takahashi as Man 3 *Hiromi Konno as Girl 2 *Kanako Tateno as Young Girl 2 *Keiji Hirai as Old Man *Kenta Miyake as Man 2 *Kimiko Saitou as Woman 1 *Makiko Ohmoto as Boy 1 *Masaya Takatsuka as Man 1 *Minami Takayama as Boy 2 *Nami Kurokawa as Young Girl 1 *Naoki Imamura as Young Man 2 *Noriko Uemura as Old Woman *Rica Matsumoto as Boy 3 *Ryō Hirohashi as Boy 4 *Yuki Makishima as Girl 1 Attires *Aeon Calcos **1P: Soul Calibur V (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur V (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur III (1P) *Algol **1P: Soul Calibur V (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur V (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P) *Amy **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: New Attire (designed by Toshiyuki Endo) **3P: New Attire (designed by Toshiyuki Endo) *Anastasia **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Arthur: **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Belial **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Cassandra **1P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur III (2P) *Cervantes **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur II (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur IV (2P) *Chira **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Greed **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Hilde **1P: Soul Calibur IV (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur V (2P) *Hwang **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur (2P) **3P: Soul Blade (3P) *Ivy **1P: Soul Calibur IV (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur II (3P) *Kilik **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny(2P) **3P: New Attire (designed by Leon Wu) *Kratt **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Kyoikujoyo **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Ladislava **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Lehuo **1P: New Attire **2P: New Attire **3P: New Attire *Li Long **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur III (2P) **3P: Soul Blade (3P) *Maxi **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur II (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur (3P) *Mitsurugi **1P: Soul Calibur III (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny(2P) **3P: Soul Calibur II (3P) *Nightmare **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur V (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) *Raphael **1P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur III (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur II (3P) *Sophitia **1P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) *Taki **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur II (3P) *Talim **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur II (3P) *Xianghua **1P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur (2P) *Yun-seong **1P: Soul Calibur II (1P) **2P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (2P) **3P: Soul Calibur IV / Soul Calibur Broken Destiny (1P)